<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Good in Gold by CoolStoryMatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276404">You Look Good in Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt'>CoolStoryMatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec's siblings like to tease him, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic Healing, Riding, Top Magnus Bane, alec doesn't take good care of himself, alec leans on his stamina rune too much, also alec can wear the absolute fuck out of a short silk robe, dumb smart boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead he had walked all the way to the loft to stumble in at two in the morning and had left Magnus with no choice but to use magic to heal him when Magnus clearly needed more time to recharge after the extensive amount of magic he’d used that day.  And then Magnus had still gone out of his way today to make sure Alec had time to rest and something to eat.<br/>He owed Magnus an apology for worrying him so much.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”  Magnus’s voice was getting closer.<br/>“Still sore but a lot better.”<br/>“You really worried me last night.  You put yourself in danger and-“  Magnus’s voice halted as he walked into the living room and caught sight of Alec.  His eyes left Alec’s face right away, instead his eyes moving much lower to appreciate the amount of leg the robe exposed, then up to where the robe was open to show off his chest.  </p>
<p>Without a word, Magnus made a motion with his hand for Alec to turn around.<br/>Remembering what he was wearing, Alec turned around slowly and he heard a hum of approval from Magnus. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Injured Alec followed by a whole lot of smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Good in Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a few months ago and it just needed a bit of editing and a handful of sentences to end it<br/>so here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was barely conscious as he rolled over in bed, reaching out for his boyfriend who had been there when he had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>All his arm met were cold sheets and Alec groaned.  He was tempted to just go back to sleep, but he forced himself to open his eyes and push himself up on his elbow. </p>
<p>There was a note on the pillow where Magnus’s head should have been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Last minute early appointment.  I’ll see you soon. <br/>Sleep in.  You deserve it.<br/>Love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alec sighed and let himself collapse back onto the bed. </p>
<p>It had been a late night last night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had stumbled into Magnus’s loft in the middle of the night, covered in ichor and injuries.  He’d planned on coming in quietly, stripping off, taking a shower, and crawling into bed with Magnus without waking him.</p>
<p>And he’d absolutely fucked up that first step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overwhelmed with exhaustion and pain radiating through his left side- he was pretty sure he had a broken rib.  Maybe two- he stumbled over the threshold of the loft, forgetting to catch the door behind him to prevent it from slamming. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, the sound of the door was enough to startle him into action mode.  It was hard to turn off after being at work so long. </p>
<p>So right now, in his brain, a loud noise meant trouble was on its way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec spun around in the direction of the noise, crouching down, ready to reach for his bow before he realized he had created the sound himself.  Feeling stupid and exasperated with himself, Alec turned around to make his way towards the bedroom and instead bumped into the end table by the door, knocking something off of it. </p>
<p>Thank god it didn’t break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander?  Are you okay?”  Magnus’s voice was worried as he appeared from their room, a gold silk robe covering him. </p>
<p>“Yup.  All good here.”  Alec managed, his right arm reaching out to steady himself against the wall.  “Got rid of that nest of shax demons.  There were a few more than we expected but it was fine.”</p>
<p>“How many did you expect?”  Magnus’s voice had taken on its low, serious tone but Alec was too tired to recognize it. </p>
<p>“Maybe ten.”  The exhaustion was hitting him hard now and he found himself leaning against the wall for support.  Maybe he should activate his stamina rune for the fourth time that night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many were there?”</p>
<p>“Close to thirty.  I don’t know.  It’s all a blur.”  Alec responded and didn’t try to argue when he felt Magnus’s strong arms grab him, changing his support from the wall to his boyfriend as Magnus lead him to the bedroom.  He couldn’t help the hiss of pain when Magnus’s body pressed against his left side, putting pressure on the broken bones.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?”  Magnus’s voice was laced with deep concern and Alec looked away as he let Magnus help him walk. </p>
<p>“No.  Well.  A little bit I think.”  Was all the information he gave Magnus until he was successfully in their bedroom and seated on the bed.  “I’m getting ichor on your-“</p>
<p>“I can clean it.  How hurt are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec paused to try and take a physical and mental inventory of his body and exactly where the pain was coming from. </p>
<p>“I think two of my ribs are broken on my left side.  Something bit me on my right leg, but it wasn’t venomous or else I would have felt it by now.  My hand hurts,”  Alec reluctantly held up his hand, showing Magnus the result of firing his bow so many times without his gloves on.  “I think my face hurts too.”</p>
<p>“Lay down.”  Magnus’s voice brokered no argument.  “Clothes off first.”  He added quickly.  “Sorry darling but you seem ready to pass out and you really are covered in things I’d rather not think about you sleeping in.  You’ll thank me later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a bit of Magnus’s help but between the two of them, Alec’s clothes and shoes were in a pile on the floor. </p>
<p>“Do you want to shower?”  Magnus asked as Alec sat back down on the bed and Alec shook his head. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow.  Too tired.”  He replied and he felt a wave of warmth wash over him as Magnus used his magic to clean off the parts of Alec’s body that hadn’t been covered by clothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus studied his body for a few moments then a strong rush of warmth and pain rushed through his body and Alec could feel the skin on his leg being drawn back together.  He could feel his ribs mending, the bones fusing back together.  Cuts and bruises he didn’t even know he had lit up with the sensation of the magic pulsing through him.  He hadn’t realized how deep gash on his cheek was.  The wound on his hand sewed itself together and Alec managed to suppress everything other than a few grunts.  Despite the exhaustion he still knew when something hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over in just a moment.”  Magnus soothed him and the pain lessened.  Magnus had cast another spell to ease the healing process.</p>
<p>“Don’t.”  Was all Alec managed but Magnus didn’t seem to hear him.  Or at the very least was ignoring him.  “Don’t overexert yourself for me.  I can handle pain.” </p>
<p>“Please, you think this is me overexerting myself?  You shouldn’t insult me while I’m helping you.”  Magnus said back and Alec closed his eyes.  “Almost done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few more moments of pain before everything stopped. </p>
<p>Alec quickly opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows, first using one hand to lightly press against the two ribs that had previously been broken, then down to check his leg, up to touching his face, then back to looking at his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that.  I could- I should have used an iratze.”  Alec watched as Magnus sat heavily on the armchair across from the bed.  He was clearly trying not to appear as exhausted as he was. </p>
<p>He knew Magnus had been busy with appointments all day, using his magic, creating portals and wards, and Alec hadn’t even given him time to rest for more than a few hours and recharge.</p>
<p>“You should have.”  Magnus agreed though there was no anger in his voice. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think.”  Alec admitted and he hated seeing the amount of effort it took Magnus to push himself up from the chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re exhausted.  How long have you been awake?”  Magnus was untying his robe as he spoke, readying himself to join Alec in bed.  “When did you last eat?  And I mean a real meal, not a protein bar or a quick snack.”</p>
<p>“What day is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s Wednesday night.  Technically Thursday considering it’s almost two in the morning.” </p>
<p>“Sleep?  Since Monday I think.”  Alec sighed.  “Food, Izzy took me out to breakfast on Tuesday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The response was received by a light smack on his chest. </p>
<p>“You can’t live off of coffee and stamina runes.” </p>
<p>Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus cut him off before he could. </p>
<p>“A good shadowhunter gets appropriate amounts of sleep and food so they can do their duty well.  Or so I’ve been told.  You’re very impressive Alexander but not sleeping compromises you and your team.  Now, under the covers.”</p>
<p>Alec knew Magnus was purposely mentioning the possible liability to his team because he knew it would work.  The last thing Alec wanted was for anyone to get hurt because he made a stupid mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec did as Magnus asked. </p>
<p>“You’re right.”  Alec mumbled as he shifted to situate himself under the soft blankets.  “Wake me early tomorrow though.  I have patrol.”</p>
<p>“They’ll survive without you.”  Magnus responded as he slid into bed next to Alec, reaching out in a familiar gesture and Alec moved so that Magnus could wrap an arm around him and he could lay his head on Magnus’s chest.  “Get some sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec closed his eyes as memories of last night flooded through his brain. </p>
<p>He knew he had come home a mess.  He should have gone to the institute.  He should have had Jace or Izzy or, hell, even Clary help him with an iratze.  Come to think about it, he could have done it himself.  His stele was in the pocket of the jacket Magnus had stripped off of him last night.  He should have done it himself. </p>
<p>But, no.  He’d gone to Magnus’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec rolled over, away from Magnus’s side of the bed to look at the clock and jolted upright when he saw it was nearly one in the afternoon.  He’d really slept that long?</p>
<p>Quickly, Alec grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, taking note in the back of his mind that Magnus had plugged it into the charger for him at some point, though he had turned it to silent. </p>
<p>He disconnected the cord and sat up, checking his messages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy (7:04am): magnus called<br/>Izzy (7:04am): we’ve all agreed that you’re officially relieved from your duties today<br/>Izzy (7:05am): i’m taking the lead on patrol so don’t worry<br/>Izzy (7:06am): also get some fucking rest idiot<br/>Izzy (7:10am): if you show up to the institute today i’m going to kill you with my bare hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace (7:37am): u know i can feel it when your exhausted, right? <br/>Jace (7:37am): thanks for finally getting some sleep<br/>Jace (7:38am): or actually, thank you magnus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clary (8:09am): Hope you feel better soon Alec!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec ignored all of the messages in favor of texting Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec (12:54pm): My alarm didn’t go off.<br/>Magnus (12:56pm): I know. <br/>Magnus (12:56pm): I turned it off<br/>Alec (12:56pm): I slept for almost eleven hours<br/>Magnus (12:57pm): Good!<br/>Alec (12:57pm): In what world is that good? <br/>Magnus (12:58pm): The one where you desperately needed sleep<br/>Magnus (12:58pm): Your shifts are covered<br/>Magnus (12:58pm): Izzy and Jace took care of everything<br/>Magnus (12:59pm): Well, mostly Izzy<br/>Magnus (12:59pm): You need to trust them.<br/>Magnus (12:59pm): Eat breakfast.  I left you something in the fridge.<br/>Magnus (12:59pm): Or I guess lunch<br/>Magnus (12:59pm): Either way, eat it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec dropped his phone on his chest and laid back on the bed.  He wasn’t used to this; having an entire day where he didn’t have to worry about being responsible for everyone. </p>
<p>Of course, he was still worried about everyone since he wasn’t there to watch over them, but he did trust Izzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of lying in bed, fingers twitching towards his phone as he resisted the urge to text Izzy or Jace and check in on how everything was going.  But they were competent shadowhunters, leadership roles weren’t new for either of them. </p>
<p>So, when Alec finally did pick up his phone, he fired off a much more casual text to Izzy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec (1:11pm): Don’t touch anything in my office<br/>Izzy (1:17pm): too late<br/>Izzy (1:17pm): i’ve already redecorated the entire thing<br/>Izzy (1:18pm): glitter everywhere<br/>Alec (1:18pm): I’m only 80% sure that you’re joking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set his phone down on the side table and pushed the blankets off of himself.  The moment his feet hit the floor; Alec felt exactly how sore his body was.  He almost instantly sat back down on the bed.  Despite the fact that Magnus had healed the worst of his wounds, nearly his entire body ached, reminding him of the trauma he’d put it through over the past few days.</p>
<p>It was from overworking himself the all week and residual pain that came with having had injuries, healed or not.  It would fade away but the ache in his muscles seemed to extend into his bones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had told him to eat, but Alec felt himself drawn to the shower first, knowing the hot water would help soothe his body.  Plus he was already naked and the bathroom was much closer than the kitchen. </p>
<p>Alec turned the handle far to the left, brushing his teeth while he waited and the room slowly started to fill with steam.  There was a disgusting taste in his mouth which Alec could only meant something unsavory had gotten into his mouth at some point during the heat of battle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped into the shower, the water just on the border to being too hot to handle.  He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. </p>
<p>He loved Magnus’s shower.  The water pressure was far better than the one Alec had been used to in his bathroom at the institute.  Not to mention of Alec used one of the showers near the training room, the spray of water only hit his chest so there was an awkward amount of having to lean in and crouch down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Magnus had cleaned him with magic last night, Alec still reached for the loofah and a bottle of Magnus’s body wash.  Alec hadn’t bothered bringing any of the products he had back at the institute.  He wasn’t sure Magnus would have even allowed them in his bathroom. </p>
<p>He smiled softly at the memory of Magnus’s reaction the first time he had walked into Alec’s bathroom, then immediately walked back out with a bottle of Alec’s three-in-one shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in his hand.  It was the only product in his shower aside from a bar of soap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander, would you care to explain this to me?” </p>
<p>“Uh.  I think it’s pretty obvious.  I use it to wash my hair and stuff.”  Alec had barely glanced up from the book he had been reading, just taking a glance long enough to recognize what was in Magnus’s hand.</p>
<p>“I can see that.  You use the same thing for your shampoo and conditioner <em>and </em>to wash your body?  Alec if you tell me that you use this on your face too, I’m going to have to revaluate our relationship.” </p>
<p>“I don’t.”  Magnus had looked relieved for just a moment before Alec had gone on to say, “That’s what the soap in there is for.” </p>
<p>“Fucking pardon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he showered mainly at the loft, Alec had gotten used to using Magnus’s multiple products and while it wasn’t as efficient, it was a whole lot nicer.  Plus smelling like Magnus was an added bonus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec took a considerably longer shower than he usually did when he was alone.  The hot water was certainly helping ease the pain in his body.  He was almost reluctant to turn it off and get out but he knew he had to eat at some point.  So even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he finally shut it off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a few minutes to dry off, Alec wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom, pulling open one of the drawers where he had some of his own clothes.  He pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs and dropped the towel to pull them on. </p>
<p>He paused for a moment, suddenly regretting the choices of clothes he had here.  It was mostly work clothes.  Either combat or office.  He knew he had shirts hanging in the closet but none of them were something he wanted to lounge around in. </p>
<p>Usually if he needed something different, Magnus would just summon it for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he’d just borrow something from Magnus.  Alec turned away from the drawer with the plan of finding a pair of Magnus’s pajama pants but something else caught his eye instead. </p>
<p>Magnus’s gold robe he had been wearing last night was hanging on the back of the door.  Alec walked over to it, feeling the silk material between his fingers for a moment before deciding, fuck it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec pulled it off the hook and put it on, tying it at the waist, part of his chest still exposed, in the same style Magnus wore it.  Alec turned to look at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>It fit him fairly well though he did notice that he didn’t fill out the arms quite the same way Magnus did when he wore it, but as someone who spent a significant time admiring Magnus’s biceps, he had expected that.</p>
<p>The only problem was the length. </p>
<p>It was already short enough to be sexy when Magnus wore it but since Alec had about three or four inches on him, it was shorter on him.  He turned slowly in the mirror, noticing that if it had been about two inches shorter, it wouldn’t even fully cover his ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This definitely wasn’t something Alec would ever consider wearing around the institute.  He’d never hear the end of it if Jace or Izzy walked into his room without knocking, which they were known to do often, and he was wearing a short, gold, silk robe. </p>
<p>But he didn’t plan on leaving the loft today and if he absolutely had to, it would only take him a moment to change into some of his combat clothes. </p>
<p>Plus, the only person who could possibly walk in on him here was Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So still wearing the robe, Alec left the bedroom in pursuit of the kitchen and the food Magnus had left for him.  He pulled the large plastic covered plate out of the fridge.  Magnus had certainly left him with options.  Scrambled eggs, French toast, hash browns, bacon, and a side of fruit though the fruit was in a different container next to the plate.  There was a note taped to the top of the plastic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a heating spell on it so don’t worry about the microwave<br/>Eat up, you have a few meals to make up for<br/>Love you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was an odd mixture of gratefulness and guilt. </p>
<p>Even though Magnus definitely hadn’t gotten much sleep last night and had left early this morning, he had still stopped to not only conjure all of this food for him but he’d even gone as far to use more of his magic to make sure the food stayed warm for him. </p>
<p>Alec sat down at the table and after setting the note aside to keep, he pulled off the plastic and lightly touched the food.  It was the perfect temperature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After eating, Alec walked back into the bedroom to grab his phone and tablet, then into the living room.  He knew Magnus would give him a hard time if he knew Alec was about to work on Institute business while he was supposed to be home resting, but in his defense, he was still resting. </p>
<p>He made himself comfortable on the couch but before he turned on the tablet, he pulled out his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec (2:36pm): Showered and ate<br/>Alec (2:37pm): Thank you<br/>Alec (2:37pm): For last night and for the food<br/>Magnus (2:38pm): Oh, don’t thank me just yet<br/>Alec (2:38pm): ???<br/>Magnus (2:39pm): I have some words for you when I get home<br/>Alec (2:39pm): Sexy words? <br/>Magnus (2:39pm): You showed up at 2am last night<br/>Magnus (2:39pm): Covered in ichor and blood<br/>Magnus (2:40pm): Injured without having bothered with an iratze<br/>Magnus (2:40pm): So exhausted you could barely stand up<br/>Magnus (2:40pm): So what do you think, darling?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec groaned as he set down his phone.  He should have known that was coming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to think about the lecture he was going to get from Magnus later, Alec reached for his tablet instead, pulling up what he would have been working on today if he hadn’t stayed home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a portal opening in their bedroom woke Alec up from the doze he had slipped into.  He sat up, tablet falling onto his lap.  He glanced down at it and realized that he had fallen asleep with it screen down, on top of one of his hands.  And apparently he had been moving in his sleep because there were several lines of keysmash gibberish on the report he had been working on. </p>
<p>He’d fix it later.  Right now he just wanted to set the tablet aside so Magnus didn’t catch him working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander?”  Magnus called out.  It was clear he had expected Alec to still be in the bedroom. </p>
<p>“In here!”  Alec called back and pushed himself up from the couch, noticing with relief that the ache in his muscles had lessened a considerable amount and it wasn’t nearly as hard to stand up as he thought it was going to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec had completely forgotten that he was still wearing the short robe.  Instead he was preparing himself to apologize and explain what had happened last night to Magnus.  He knew he had been irresponsible.  He should have used an iratze, he should have called for reinforcements when the demon nest had turned out to be triple than what his team had anticipated, he should have been more careful or gone back to the institute with the rest of his team. </p>
<p>Instead he had walked all the way to the loft to stumble in at two in the morning and had left Magnus with no choice but to use magic to heal him when Magnus clearly needed more time to recharge after the extensive amount of magic he’d used that day.  And then Magnus had still gone out of his way today to make sure Alec had time to rest and something to eat.</p>
<p>He owed Magnus an apology for worrying him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”  Magnus’s voice was getting closer.</p>
<p>“Still sore but a lot better.” </p>
<p>“You really worried me last night.  You put yourself in danger and-“  Magnus’s voice halted as he walked into the living room and caught sight of Alec.  His eyes left Alec’s face right away, instead his eyes moving much lower to appreciate the amount of leg the robe exposed, then up to where the robe was open to show off his chest. </p>
<p>Without a word, Magnus made a motion with his hand for Alec to turn around. </p>
<p>Remembering what he was wearing, Alec turned around slowly and he heard a hum of approval from Magnus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of the lecture he had been expecting, when Alec turned back around, Magnus was right there and before he could process what was happening, Magnus had grabbed him by his hips, yanking him closer to kiss him. </p>
<p>It caught Alec off guard, but it sure beat the hell out of a lecture. </p>
<p>One of Magnus’s hands slid off of his hip and down to the place on his thigh where the robe ended, his fingers sliding back up his leg a bit but underneath the robe this time. </p>
<p>Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck, running one of them up his neck and into his hair, then ran the other over to Magnus’s shoulder and down his arm, taking his time to feel the powerful muscles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’s hand slid further up Alec’s leg and when his fingers met the hem of Alec’s boxer briefs, he stopped.  Magnus bit Alec’s lip a little harder than Alec was expecting but it didn’t hurt in a bad way.  Keeping Alec’s lower lip trapped between his teeth, Magnus pulled back, letting his teeth graze Alec’s lip and Alec groaned loudly, digging his nails into Magnus’s bicep. </p>
<p>“That’s disappointing.”  Magnus said, his face still close to Alec’s and Alec raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“What is?” </p>
<p>Magnus tugged on the leg of Alec’s boxer briefs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hoping that you might be naked under here.”  He said simply and Alec grinned. </p>
<p>“I could be soon.”  He said back and Magnus slid his hand even further up the robe, exposing even more of Alec’s leg and gripping the waistband of the boxer briefs, resting his hand there for a moment causing Alec to tense in anticipation. </p>
<p>He leaned in to kiss Alec again and Alec moved his hands to the front of Magnus’s shirt, starting to undo the buttons as their lips moved against each other’s with a heat that was certainly having an effect on both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Magnus pulled back and Alec moved closer, chasing after Magnus’s lips, his lower one still stinging from the bite. </p>
<p>“I hope you know this doesn’t mean you’re not in trouble.  We’re still going to talk about last night.”  Magnus reminded him and Alec nodded, too focused on trying to get Magnus to kiss him again to worry about that right now. </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Alexander.”  Magnus said sternly and Alec nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  He agreed.  He knew there was no avoiding that conversation, but he wanted this first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just look so fucking hot wearing that.”  Magnus said as he slowly slid his other hand up Alec’s other leg and Alec finished with the buttons on Magnus’s shirt, pushing it off him until he realized that there was no way he could get it all the down his arms while Magnus had his hands where he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little help?”  Alec asked and Magnus grinned.</p>
<p>“You want me to use my magic or do you want me to move my hands so you can do it yourself?”  Magnus asked, pulling his fingers out of Alec’s waistband and moved to rub the back of his hand off the growing bulge there.  Alec groaned. </p>
<p>“Magic.  Don’t take your hands off of me.”  And at Alec’s words, the shirt was gone.  Alec didn’t bother asking where it went.  Instead he ran his hands down Magnus’s chest, digging his nails in to leave light red marks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec leaned in to press his lips to Magnus’s neck and Magnus resumed the motion with his hands, one still rubbing over Alec, the other hooked into his waistband again. </p>
<p>“Magnus.”  Alec groaned and busied his own hands with working at the button and zipper, rubbing against Magnus’s crotch as much as he could under the pretext. </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus breathed back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Alec could say anything else, Magnus had finally used the grip he had on Alec’s waistband to pull the black boxer briefs down.  Magnus sunk down to his knees to get them all the way down his legs so Alec could step out of them though it forced Alec’s hands off of Magnus. </p>
<p>Magnus tossed the briefs aside before leaning in to press kisses to the places on Alec’s thighs were the robe wasn’t covering it.  Alec reached down to untie the knot holding the robe together and Magnus reached up, smacking Alec’s hand away. </p>
<p>“Keep it on.”  Magnus said in a voice Alec knew he had no chance of arguing with.  Alec moved his hands away from the knot though he did reach up to pull the robe open a bit more at the top, exposing more of his chest, rubbing one of hands against it, moaning as Magnus went back to kissing and lightly biting the skin on his inner thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each kiss sent another small jolt of electricity through Alec and he moaned again when Magnus ran his hands back up his thighs until he got to his bare hips, digging his nails into them. </p>
<p>“Fuck me.”  Alec groaned, not thinking about his choice of words.  He was staring down at him almost in rapture.  Magnus looked so beautiful like that, on his knees in front of him. </p>
<p>Magnus pulled away, leaning back to look up at Alec. </p>
<p>“Already?”  He teased and there was no way Alec could even try to lie about how turned on he felt.  In nothing but the short, thin robe, he couldn’t exactly hide his erection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to take off your pants or what?”  Alec said instead and Magnus grinned at him, then reached up to untie the robe, letting it fall open.  He leaned in and before Alec could process what was happening, Magnus’s tongue was on him, running it over the length of his cock. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”  Alec reached down to push his hand through Magnus’s hair and Magnus repeated the action, making Alec’s body shiver with pleasure before he took him into his mouth.</p>
<p>There were few things in this world Alec loved more than Magnus’s mouth.  The things he could do with his tongue were absolutely sinful and Alec tightened his grip in Magnus’s hair. </p>
<p>No matter how many times Magnus did this, Alec felt weak every single time, pleasure racing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All too soon, Magnus pulled away, getting to his feet again, kissing Alec. </p>
<p>Alec wanted to complain about the loss of sensation, but Magnus reached out to put his hands on Alec’s bare hips again, running his hands up his sides.  There was a slight buzz to Magnus’s touch and Alec knew it was his magic, enhancing the feeling. </p>
<p>It took all of his self-control to pull away from Magnus’s touch and let it be his turn to drop to his knees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec didn’t hesitate to pull Magnus’s jeans and briefs off of him at the same time.  He realized a little too late that Magnus’s shoes were still on, but Magnus seemed to think the same thing and it only took a second for him to magic them away as well. </p>
<p>With his clothes out of the way, Alec didn’t waste time.  Though instead of Magnus, Alec didn’t waste any time getting Magnus’s cock in his mouth, immediately taking as much as he could. </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus gasped and Alec took it as encouragement, grabbing Magnus’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer, take him in deeper.  “Alexander, there’s no rush, darling.”  Magnus reminded him but his voice came out strained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec backed up, almost pulling off Magnus completely, though instead using his tongue to tease the head of his cock, flicking it against the underside and he felt Magnus’s hands in his hair, gripping it tightly as Alec went back to bobbing his head, taking as much of Magnus as he comfortably could. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”  Magnus managed and Alec paused, eyes flicking up to Magnus though he kept his mouth around Magnus’s cock. </p>
<p>“Because you already look insanely hot in that robe and- fuck!”  While Magnus had been trying to speak, Alec took it upon himself to briefly deepthroat him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus’s hands tightened in his hair but this time he used the grip to push Alec back. </p>
<p>Alec obeyed and took his mouth off of Magnus though, fuck, he loved giving his boyfriend head.</p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s heart was pounding.  He didn’t realize how much harder blowing Magnus had made him until he had stopped.  Now it felt like if he went just a few more minutes without Magnus touching him, he’d explode. </p>
<p>“Okay.”  Alec panted, wiping his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sat down on the couch, clearly trying to take a moment to regain his composure and Alec got to his feet. </p>
<p>“Retie it.”  Magnus said a bit breathlessly, gesturing to Alec and Alec obeyed, loosely retying the robe around his waist to leave more of his body exposed. </p>
<p>Alec sat down on the couch next to Magnus, also needing a moment to catch his breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I had known that wearing your robe was going to make you like this, I would have done it a while ago.”  Alec commented and Magnus closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“You have legs for days, darling.”  Magnus replied.  “And your ass looks fantastic.”  He added as an afterthought. </p>
<p>“Says the man who is built like a Greek god.”  Alec said in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus turned his head and reached out to grab Alec’s chin, turning him towards him and pulling him in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Alec groaned into his mouth, turning his body towards Magnus and putting one of his hands on Magnus’s chest, feeling up the muscles there.  He already had every curve and edge of his body memorized but he didn’t think he’d ever tire of touching it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus started to press against Alec like he was going to push him down against the couch but Alec moved first. </p>
<p>He used the hand he already had on Magnus’s chest to push him back, keeping him in a sitting position before straddling his lap. </p>
<p>Alec closed his eyes as Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips and ran them up his body, tracing over the runes on his torso and making him shudder before leaning in to press kissed against the black marks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.  Come on.”  Alec urged him and Magnus pulled back, looking at Alec for a moment, pausing. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”  He asked and Alec huffed in impatience. </p>
<p>“Horny.  Come on.”  He reached for Magnus’s hand to try and guide it underneath the robe but Magnus pulled it back. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.  Your body.  You went through a lot last night.  Are you sure you’re up for this position?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec paused for a moment, considering, then he nodded. </p>
<p>“I can still ride you.”  He said confidently and Magnus nodded. </p>
<p>“Let me know if you need to switch.”  He said before beckoning Alec to move up on his lap so he could get a better angle to prep him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec moaned loud when he finally got to sink down completely on Magnus’s cock.  His fingers were good but this was so much better. </p>
<p>Magnus had untied the robe again and his hands on Alec’s hips, helping him grind. </p>
<p>“God this is fucking good.”  Alec moaned, gripping Magnus’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging in with each jolt of pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of him was aware of the soreness that still lingered all throughout his body, but it was worth ignoring for this.  Plus he was pretty sure Magnus was using the hands on his hips to send soft pulses of magic through his body to help ease the remaining pain from yesterday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec let go of Magnus’s shoulders to put his hands over Magnus’s, guiding him just a little and Magnus immediately took note. </p>
<p>“Like that?”  Magnus asked and Alec nodded, words escaping him for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without his hands on Magnus’s shoulders, their movements had caused the robe to quickly slide down Alec’s shoulders until it was at his elbows.  Alec went to pull it back up but Magnus shook his head. </p>
<p>“Let it fall.  I want you naked now.”  He said and Alec obeyed, the soft material dropping to the floor and Alec resumed his grip on Magnus’s shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  Magnus moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>The soothing magic that been flooding through Alec was suddenly gone and Alec could tell that meant Magnus had lost focus and while he prided himself on that, he was suddenly aware of the exhaustion he still felt, the leftover pain in his muscles. </p>
<p>He faltered a little, dropping his head down to press into the crook of Magnus’s neck, breathing hot against his skin, just listening to the sounds coming from Magnus’s lips.  He didn’t want to give up the position, so Alec forced himself to pull his head back up after a few moments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.”  He did his best to say it in a more ‘I have something to say’ tone but it still came out mixed with a moan. </p>
<p>Magnus got the hint anyways. </p>
<p>“You okay?”  He asked, hands stilling Alec as he stopped moving himself. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just can you summon my stele?  It’s in my jacket on the floor in the bedroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question threw Magnus off guard and he looked questioningly at Alec.</p>
<p>“Why on earth do you need your stele?”</p>
<p>Alec gestured to a rune on his torso. </p>
<p>“Stamina rune.”  If he could just activate it, they could keep going in this position.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.  You’ve been using that rune way too much recently.  How many times did you use it last ni-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus.”  Alec cut him off.  “Can we please have this conversation when you’re not inside of me?” </p>
<p>Magnus considered that for a moment, then seemed to agree as he moved them both to put Alec on his back with Magnus over him. </p>
<p>“This better for you?”  He asked and Alec nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah- fuck.”  Alec barely had time to answer before Magnus was thrusting into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As hot as you look riding me,”  Magnus paused for a moment, trying to suppress a moan so he could keep speaking.  “This works very well for me too.” </p>
<p>Alec couldn’t think of a response.  They were picking up right where they had left off.</p>
<p>Now that Magnus was handling the bulk of the work, he was able to just focus on how good it felt, every movement of Magnus’s hips ramping up the pleasure more each time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long until Alec could feel himself getting close and if Magnus panting and swearing under his breath was anything to go by, Magnus was too. </p>
<p>“I’m- god- I’m close.”  He managed and Magnus nodded, keeping a steady rhythm and gripping Alec’s hips tighter, pulling him closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec reached down to wrap a hand around his cock and it only took a few strokes to push him over the edge. </p>
<p>His body tensed, the hand that was still on Magnus’s shoulder gripping it tightly while he stroked himself and Magnus fucked him through his orgasm.  It was almost too much but in the most pleasurable way possible.  He couldn’t tell if this was happening over the span of a few seconds or an hour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Alec moved his hand off of his dick, focusing on holding Magnus. </p>
<p>“Keep going.”  Alec encouraged and Magnus did exactly that, focusing more on his own pleasure than actually hitting Alec’s prostate.  Which Alec was thankful for.  Just this was bordering on overstimulation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.”  It didn’t take Magnus long before he finished as well, thrusting in as deeply as he could as he came and Alec made a noise he wasn’t sure he’d heard before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment, both of them panting before Magnus finally pulled out of Alec and sat up, taking a moment to look over Alec. </p>
<p>Magnus usually cleaned them up after sex but most of the time he’d admire his work first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then with a sweep of magic, Alec felt the cum on his chest and in his ass along with the lube Magnus had conjured all vanish. </p>
<p>Thank god for magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus laid down on the couch next to Alec, both of them on their sides, close to each other. </p>
<p>“Good?”  Magnus murmured, still catching his breath and Alec nodded.</p>
<p>“Good.”  He confirmed.  “Really good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laid in silence for a while, savoring the closeness of their bodies, light touches and kisses being exchanged.  Until Magnus finally pulled away from Alec and got off the couch. </p>
<p>Alec’s eyes followed his body but, disappointingly, Magnus was getting dressed.  And by getting dressed he meant, Magnus merely swiped a hand down his body and clothing appeared there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright darling.  We need to talk about last night.”  Magnus looked at him and Alec suddenly felt eager to put off the conversation longer.  He sat up and pulled the gold robe off of the ground.</p>
<p>“Are you sure because-“  He had it half on before it was gone, and Alec was dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark red tee shirt.</p>
<p>“You are not seducing me again to get out of this.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t even trying to seduce you the first time.  You just came in and jumped me.”  Alec argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, I’m serious.”  Magnus sat down on the couch next to him and Alec sighed. </p>
<p>“Listen.  I’m really sorry about last night.  I was being stupid.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just last night, Alexander.  If it was just the demon attack that’s one thing, but you need to eat.  You need to sleep.  You’ve been stretching yourself too thin and if you keep doing that, last night is just going to repeat itself.”  Magnus wasn’t angry but his voice was firm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.</p>
<p>“I know.  I’ve just been so busy with work.  There’s always so much to get done and it’s easy to keep going overnight, especially when I’m using my stamina rune.”</p>
<p>“I have an idea for you.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Delegate.  You don’t have to be the one doing everything.  I know you want to run everything to make sure someone else doesn’t mess it up, but you need to trust that there are people who can do some of the tasks you’ve taken on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was quiet for a moment.  He knew Magnus was right.  Alec had taken on way more work than he needed to just to make sure everything was done right. </p>
<p>“I guess I could pass some stuff off to Izzy.  And Jace.  Andrew probably.”  He finally admitted reluctantly. </p>
<p>“Good.  I know there are things that only you can sign off on or handle but there are also plenty of other shadowhunters who could be doing at least half of the things you put on yourself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, Alec, I need you to make me a promise.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Next time you’re injured, use an iratze.  If you’re too hurt, have another shadowhunter do it.  Don’t just come to me.  It was stupid of you to leave your team instead of letting them help you or going back to the institute.” </p>
<p>Alec felt a little hurt at that.  He knew he was asking Magnus for a favor by having him heal him, but he didn’t realize it had been something that annoyed Magnus that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeming to read his mind, Magnus went on.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I mind healing you, darling, but last night for example.  The state you were in when you got here?  You’re lucky you even got here.  You could have collapsed in the street.  I asked Izzy where the demon nest was, and you were much closer to the institute than you were to here.  And what if I had been too drained to help?  Maybe it wasn’t life or death this time but if you showed up here with a serious wound and I was?” </p>
<p>Alright.  Magnus admittedly made some good points.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to come here.  I didn’t really think about it.  I wasn’t thinking straight.” </p>
<p>“That’s because you were exhausted.  Don’t make me start having your siblings tail you to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”  Magnus said and Alec shook his head. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, you don’t have to threaten me.”  Alec laughed a little and Magnus leaned in to press a kiss to his temple. </p>
<p>“It’s because I care.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was in his office, filling out a report when he heard a knock on the open door.  He looked up to see Izzy, Jace, and Clary all standing there.  He had a really bad feeling about the huge grins on their faces. </p>
<p>There was something in Izzy’s hands, a box. </p>
<p>“Package arrived for you.” </p>
<p>“What?”  He looked confused so Jace spoke up.</p>
<p>“What she means by that is she happened to be in your room when this materialized on your bed.”  Jace supplied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were you in my room?”  Alec gave Izzy a look. </p>
<p>Normally he didn’t care if people were in there, he didn’t have anything to hide, but in this case, he found himself wishing that he had left his door shut and locked. </p>
<p>“I was doing my makeup in your bathroom.  I look better in that lighting.”  She shrugged.  “I saw it show up on your bed through the mirror.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec held out his hand, gesturing for Izzy to give it to him and when she moved closer, he noticed that the package had already been opened. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Iz?  You opened my stuff?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know it was going to be a personal gift!  How was I supposed to know it was from Magnus?” </p>
<p>Dread was filling Alec the more she talked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t look at the present though!  Just the note.”  Clary added from the door and Alec shot her a glare before looking back at Izzy who had stopped walking. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, it’s a really sweet note.”  Jace put in, not even trying to hide the grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight.  A package appeared in my room, on my bed, you proceeded to open it, discover it was a personal gift from Magnus with a personal note, then you still went and showed it to these two?”  He spoke slowly and Izzy looked a little embarrassed.  Though Alec was willing to bet he was about to be much more embarrassed than she was, and he didn’t even know what was in the box. </p>
<p>“We didn’t look at the gift though!”</p>
<p>“I was in my room and Clary had just come in to talk to me and we heard Iz laughing from there.”  Jace explained.  “So, naturally, we went to see what was up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec’s hands were sweating, and he reached out for the box again.</p>
<p>“Just give it to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please don’t be a sex toy.  Please don’t be a sex toy.  Please don’t be a sex toy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izzy handed him the white box and Alec yanked it out of her hand and pulled off the lid. </p>
<p>It was black inside which made the white note on top stand out even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Since you looked so sexy in mine, here’s one for you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as hot as you look in gold, I thought this one would be more your style</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry though, it’s just as short.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can’t wait to see it on you.  Among other things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you, Magnus</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alec read the note then closed his eyes. </p>
<p>If he had been alone, the note would have made him feel hot.  But he was far from alone. </p>
<p>“You understand that this is a serious violation of privacy?”  He tried to make his voice stern, but he wasn’t exactly angry.  Just embarrassed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an accident.”  Izzy claimed.  “I opened the box and the note was right there and you know how it is once you start reading something.”  She said, still managing to talk around her laughter. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to look at what it is?”  Jace asked, still laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I take out what it is, show you, and give you guys a few minutes to get it all out of your systems, will you promise to never mention this again?” </p>
<p>Izzy walked back to the group and Alec rolled his eyes as they seemed to be discussing the pros and cons.  This was ridiculous. </p>
<p>“Seriously guys?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.  We agree to your terms.”  Izzy stated and Alec rolled his eyes again. </p>
<p>Even though he already knew what the gift was, he pulled the silk black robe out of the box, standing up so he could hold it at arm’s length. </p>
<p>As far as embarrassing as gifts went, this wasn’t as bad as it could have been considering he had just been praying for it not to be a sex toy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a robe, guys.”  Alec tried to make it sound as casual as possible. </p>
<p>Izzy was over by his desk in an instant, reaching out to feel the fabric. </p>
<p>“It’s not just a robe Alec, it’s a sexy robe.”  She sounded delighted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace whistled. </p>
<p>“That’s pretty short buddy.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware.”</p>
<p>“Does that even cover your-“</p>
<p>“Jace I’m literally begging you to shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a really pretty robe, Alec.”  Clary offered and Alec ignored her.</p>
<p>“What did he mean about the gold comment?”  Izzy asked once it became apparent he wasn’t going to respond to Clary’s comment. </p>
<p>“If you absolutely must know, I was too sore to get dressed yesterday so I just put on Magnus’s gold robe after my shower.  He liked how I looked in it.”  It was as simple as he could make the explanation. </p>
<p>“Oh, he <em>liked it</em> liked it didn’t he?”  Izzy teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you guys need anything else?” </p>
<p>“Can I try it on?”  Izzy tried to tug it out of her hands and Alec quickly pulled it back.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you know that Izzy was in my room when you sent your gift.  And shared it with Jace and Clary.”  Alec complained after shutting the loft door behind him. </p>
<p>“Stop complaining and let me see how it looks on you.”  Magnus tossed aside the book he was holding and after what had happened last time, Alec couldn’t help but to comply. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i really, really like the idea of magic healing coming w/ after effects like pain/soreness, it taking a toll on the person who was healed.<br/>and i wanted to explore that a little in this fic.<br/>also wanted to write alec not taking care of himself and also alec riding magnus bc.  that content is good </p>
<p>also i own the gold robe in question and i promise both boys would look fantastic in it</p>
<p>(sorry if you got this notif expecting it to be an update for one of my chaptered fics!<br/>it was just easier to post something i already had about 95% done lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>